


Last Confrontation with Dad

by Stormlyht



Series: This Town That Loves Me [41]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Talking, stiles not so much, this town likes Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlyht/pseuds/Stormlyht
Summary: Needing to replace the broken cast, Derek takes Stiles to the hospital, where he has to deal with his father, once again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> <3 I hope everyone had a great Halloween! I'm participating in NaNo, which means I'm going to be writing up a storm this next month. I intend for it to not interfere with this story, as there are only 3 parts left (I'm pretty sure.). If anything goes wrong, I'm super sorry, and will tell you as soon as I know!

Melissa McCall was a force to be reckoned with in the best of times, and right now wasn’t one of those times. Everything hurt, and she was glaring at Stiles so fiercely that he thought his head was in danger of exploding.

“Your father is going to kill you Stiles,” she said as she took him down to an empty room. “Your cast is missing, you’re bleeding all over and I think you’re mostly dirt. What the hell happened to you?”

“Um… there was a fight?” he tried, wincing as she glared at him some more.

“No,” she mock gasped and Stiles was actually kind of impressed by the sarcasm. He didn’t know she was so good at it. “Really?”

“Um,” he cleared his throat. “Yes.” Derek huffed out a small laugh and Stiles looked at him. “Traitor.”

“I just think it’s funny, that’s all,” Derek said.

“What?” Stiles snapped.

“You just…” Derek shook his head. “Nothing Stiles. Nothing.” He was still smiling though, and Stiles wanted to push the issue except Melissa was pushing him. Onto a bed.

“Sit. Don’t move. I have to get supplies.” She pointed at Derek. “Don’t let him leave.”

“I won’t,” he said. Derek’s eyes went wide as Melissa focused entirely on him for a moment. “I swear.” He put up his hands and Stiles got the opportunity to snicker. Melissa could mother anyone into submission.

“Good.” Then she disappeared and Stiles leaned back on the bed.

“God I hurt,” Stiles complained and he smiled as Derek reached for his good hand and began leaching pain from him. “You’re sweet.”

“You shouldn’t have gone in there,” Derek said and Stiles was about to say something indignant, but Derek shook his head. “I’m glad you were. I’m not sure we would have won otherwise. So thank you. And I’m never mentioning it again.”

“I was right,” Stiles said with a grin as he relaxed. There would be a moment later for him to revel in Derek telling him he was right about something, but right now wasn’t that moment. Everything was getting a little fuzzy from the pain relief so he couldn’t focus properly. Which he didn’t mind.

“This time.” Derek leaned down and gave him a soft kiss and Stiles sighed, closing his eyes.

When he opened them he was staring at his father. Who looked about as angry as he probably should be. How much time had passed? Stiles blinked a few times and his father’s frown deepened.

“Young man, we made a deal, didn’t we?” he asked and Stiles flushed. That was “you’re in deep trouble son” voice. Stiles had hoped to avoid that voice once he’d come clean about all the supernatural shit that had been going on.

“I kind of forgot?” Stiles said, voice lowering as he spoke because his father’s lips pinched so tightly that *Stiles’* mouth hurt.

“You forgot.” Now his voice was flat, disappointed. Stiles was depressingly aware of all the different ways his father could be upset with him that were completely tone related. He didn’t like it. “Am I going to have to keep you on a leash?” The raised eyebrows meant that he expected Stiles to say no. Stiles wanted to say no, that sounded horrible. Instead, he shook his head and then looked around for Derek. There had to be some kind of hope there, right? His knight in shining armor, the man who was proud of him, who…

Who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, eyes focused on Stiles’ side. Melissa was finishing up with the new cast and Stiles couldn’t even feel it he was so numb.

Sighing, Stiles nodded at his father. “No. I’m sorry, look I-“

“No excuses young man. Tell me the truth.” His dad was pissed, there was no getting away from this.

“Okay, the truth is I was so busy that I forgot. I’ve been keeping all this from you for so long that I didn’t even think to tell you what was going on. I know how much that sucks, and I’m sorry,” he reached out and was just barely able to put his hand on his father’s arm. “I *am*. I don’t want to keep this stuff from you. I mean, you’d have been pissed no matter what happened, but I didn’t mean to hide it.”

“Am I going to have to keep track of the GPS in your phone young man?” the Sheriff asked, and Stiles shook his head.

“No. You don’t. But if it’ll make you feel safer…” he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. “Set it up. After everything, I understand.” He didn’t want his father to stop trying to trust him. There was little more he needed in this world than his father.

His father reached for the phone and turned it around in his hands a few times. “I need you to not do this anymore Stiles. You said you told me everything, and I’m slowly starting to believe that’s true, so you have to come clean on everything, all the time. You’re grounded.” He offered the phone back to Stiles without turning it on. “For at least two weeks. I won’t make you turn the GPS on unless you make me regret not doing so. That means you come home from school right away, you aren’t sleeping over at Scott’s at all for these two weeks, and no dating.”

Stiles took the phone and nodded, noting the things that his father didn’t take away from him. He might not be able to date, but his dad never restricted Derek. There was no way his father had overlooked that detail. Stiles would take it.

“Okay,” he said with a nod. His father stared him in the eyes for a while, and then turned to look at Derek.

“I have guns, I know how to use them. Behave in my house.” The Sheriff walked away from Stiles and put a hand on Derek’s shoulder. Derek was nodding profusely, face very serious, and Stiles watched as his father went from disapproving to kind. “Son,” he finished softly, and Derek flushed a bright red.

Something warm and right flowed through Stiles. This was his father, adopting Derek, and Stiles liked it. It made everything worth it. He grinned at Melissa, who was working on cleaning the wounds on his side, surreptitiously glancing at the other two men. As she looked down, she caught Stiles gaze and winked at him.

“I will,” Derek said softly.

“Dinner is at seven. You should stop by tomorrow night. Have a seat at the table with us.” Stiles wanted to fist pump, but his uninjured arm was hurting just enough that he didn’t feel like moving that much. Instead, he relaxed into the bed and closed his eyes.

“Of course sir,” Derek replied, and that was the last thing Stiles heard before falling into sleep.


End file.
